


With But the Pull of the Leash

by Grand_Phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konoha won't know what hit them, at least in this fic no one will be hurting anymore, it's a flash flood warning set to get the blood FLOWING, today's forecast is looking very HORRIFIC, with a chance of ANGST thrown in the mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Phoenix/pseuds/Grand_Phoenix
Summary: Konoha never saw it coming. [Insane!Naruto]





	With But the Pull of the Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Latest revision done on 6/23/2017. There is very little touching up of pretenses.
> 
> I'm not really sure where this idea came from. All I remember during that time was borrowing my brother's laptop and typing it out in the kitchen. I might've been bored that day, but I sat at the table and wrote what you now see here, minus the recent revisions.
> 
> Also, I'm not really a fan of dark Naruto stories where Konoha is irredeemably evil where everyone is hilariously, atrociously out-of-left-field vengeful or just a big ole plain asshole; it's part and parcel why I loathe fanfics where Naruto is banished for trying to do his job during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission (while writers largely ignore the aspect that, as a jinchuuriki, he is a political asset and, canonically, _THE LAST THING _you'd want to do said political asset) and fanfics where mobs go to town on him...in a hidden village where ANBU could be patrolling the street and your military police is solely comprised of Sharingan-wielding Uchiha. And let's not get into the Hyuuga, who have the Byakugan, and many other clans that probably still hold some trauma from the Fox's attack but know better than to, you know, go vigilant on a kid that had no say in becoming a vessel lest they incur the Third Hokage's wrath for breaking the creed.__
> 
> __To close it out, this was written in 2010, way before Naruto turned Kurama away from his hatred of humanity and before we really learned about the Sage and his connection to the Tailed Beasts. Again, I can't say if Dark Naruto's appearance in the manga around the time this piece was written (6/29/2010) had anything to do with it, but it wouldn't bother me if anyone came to the conclusion that Kurama got in touch with that part of Naruto much earlier than in canon and Naruto, hurt and aching and angered by his treatment, stopped caring and just broke._ _

Uzumaki Naruto has always been known to be a quick thinker. As a child he would pull pranks on any person that held a title to their name – citizen, student, teacher, ninja, ANBU, Hokage – and with every prank there was the means of execution and the execution itself. The utilities needed to pull it off, the best routes and hiding places that had to be memorized, the string of obscenities to spur the soft- and hardhearted; everything was stemmed from thoughts and only The Thought.

After all, what comes from earth returns to earth. Men are but clay shells protecting their soft, malleable organs. And he…he is no exception. No different from his (fellow) man. Two legs, two arms, ten fingers and ten toes and one head. Muscle tissues wrapped in layered chakra coils and nerves attached to sparking tenketsu. Whiskers on a too identical face inlaid with (his) blue eyes and framed by (his) shock of blonde hair. A black spiral painted on his navel, carved into moist, slippery innards, stalking and growling and raging and roaring—

He really is no different. When they see him and turn their backs on him, he feels the hurt and pain just like anyone else would. When they murmur nasty comments and call him not by his name but names like Demon, Murderer, Hellspawn, Child-Killer and the like, he wants nothing more than to strike them down and refute their claims just like anyone else would. And when he is tripped by a random passerby or chased down dark, empty streets by angry (and/or inebriated) night-owls, he is scared and confused just like the rest of them.

He is like the rest of them. There's nothing wrong with that. He tried telling them that – tried and tried and tried and kept on trying, but they would not listen. They would not heed the words of a demon, no matter how many times he repeats himself.

That's okay. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. They're obligated to say whatever they want, to do whatever they want. Spit on him, lash out at him, belittle him. Besides, it'd be pretty boring if everyone acted the same, right?

Right.

So he let them do what they do. He put on his mask and played the cheerful, stupid boy who proclaimed to the entire world to be Konohagakure's Orange Hokage.

Everything starts with The Thought, and ends with The Thought. The One and Only Thought.

Love me. Shape me. Worship me. Lavish me. Give me a smile, pat me on the back, cheer me on and call me Hero!

They call him Hero. They chant his name, picking up rhythm and sync and volume, until the air they breathe and the earth they stand upon vibrate in tandem. They compare him to his parents, compare him to the great legends who had come before him. They say they look forward to the day Lady Tsunade crowns him with the Hokage hat and robes. They say it, pass it along, spread it like tossed fertilizer and watch the seeds grow. And they say…they say…he is the One who will revolutionize the shinobi world, the One who will herald eternal peace to warring nations forever more.

He is the Child of Prophecy, as is foretold by the Great Toad Sage.

And the Hidden Leaf Village burns, burns, BURNS. Fire burns everywhere – burning wood, burning thatch, burning cloth, burning skin, burningBurningBURNING.

It does not stop. It will not stop. Because what comes from earth must return to earth.

And Naruto Uzumaki, whose eight tails tear through ranks of desperate ninja and black-red irises glaring at the Hokage Monument, decides to do just that.

He screams—

The seal breaks—

The mortal body crumbles into dust—

The Nine-Tailed Fox howls triumphantly, bathing his surroundings in the loveliest shade of redRedRED….


End file.
